


Напролом

by AndreyVas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: Семь лет после Битвы. Снейп жив.<br/>Что получится, если Северус окажется наверху социальной лестницы, а Люциус - внизу?..<br/>Ангст, но с ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог: Через несколько месяцев после Великой Битвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219883) by Snape's Nightie. 



**ГП**

Гарри едва дышал, его била дрожь. Он стоял над коленопреклоненной фигурой другого мага и не мог поверить, что держит в руках две палочки, тогда как у его более опытного противника не осталось ни одной.

\- Поздравляю, Поттер, - протянул Снейп, сохранивший презрительную усмешку на лице даже после поражения. – Похоже, за последние шесть месяцев вы продвинулись как в заклинаниях, так и в овладении здравым смыслом. Кого же я должен благодарить за ваши успехи, позволившие взять надо мной верх за такое короткое время?

-Моуди, - фыркнул Гарри, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Снейп кивнул.

\- Конечно. Я должен был узнать некоторые не вполне легальные, но действенные приемы, - невесело ухмыльнулся Снейп.

\- Все советовали мне вернуться в школу и отказывались учить меня чему-нибудь полезному, - Гарри знал, что его недруг пытается обмануть время, втянув его в эту беседу, изыскивает, в своей змеиной манере, возможность улизнуть. – Аластор единственный понял, что мне было нужно.

\- Как это типично для магического сообщества! Они назначают вас героем, лишая вас тем временем каких-либо средств, позволяющих выжить после того, как задание будет выполнено, - шелковый голос казался почти сочувствующим, но Гарри не расслаблялся. Он еще крепче сжал палочку, готовый ко всему.

\- С прошлого июня у меня появилось новое задание, Профессор, - тихо произнес он. – И сегодня я должен его закончить.

Стук крови в ушах почти оглушал Гарри. Этого момента он ждал с той самой ночи на Астрономической Башне, когда Дамблдор заплатил своей жизнью за их будущее. Тогда он не смог наложить на убийцу ни единого заклинания, слишком ослепленный горем и гневом. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж однажды сказала ему: чтобы бросить Непростительное, нужно действительно хотеть этого. «Сумасшедший глаз» Моуди научил его направлять все свои силы – магические, физические и духовные – вдоль рукояти своей палочки для максимально действенного выражения своей воли. И обоими этими уроками Гарри воспользовался сейчас.

Воздух затрещал от электрических разрядов. Снейп запрокинул голову, и с его лица наконец-то сошла самодовольная улыбка.

\- Поттер, вы не сделаете этого…

\- Заткнитесь, Снейп, - огрызнулся Гарри, выбрасывая вперед палочку. – Всё кончено.

\- Но Вы не можете…

\- СМОТРИТЕ НА МЕНЯ!

\- Поттер, послушайте!..

\- _Авада Кедавра!_

Мир взорвался. Гарри отлетел назад, отброшенный силой заклинания. «Так вот что чувствуешь, когда убиваешь», - подумал он, приземляясь на пол. Руки и ноги у него дрожали, желудок крутило рвотными позывами. Куски штукатурки и страницы разорванных книг веером разлетелись вокруг них и окрасились в зеленый цвет от бриллиантовой вспышки, лишившей Гарри возможности видеть другие цвета.

Он сделал это! Он убил Снейпа, он наконец-то отомстил за Дамблдора и за своих родителей. Он выследил его после шести месяцев бесплодных поисков. Безумный смех вырвался из его горла, эхом отзываясь в разгромленной комнате. Гарри вдруг заметил, что, хотя он прекратил смеяться, смех всё еще был слышен. Он нашарил свою палочку и приподнялся на коленях.

\- Кто здесь? - выкрикнул он и совсем по-девчоночьи взвизгнул, когда Северус Снейп, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги в нескольких ярдах от него, прижимая рукой кровоточащий порез поперек правой щеки.

\- Я уже говорил вам и скажу еще раз, - ироничный голос слегка дрожал. - Гарри Джеймс Поттер, вы действительно величайший болван из всех, кого я когда-либо имел несчастье встретить.


	2. Семь лет спустя_Часть 1

**ЛМ**

Люциус Малфой положил зубную щетку и успел досчитать до девяти, пока она не исчезла.

В три больших шага он достиг узкой кровати, отвернул левый угол тонкого матраса и извлек заостренный камень, который там прятал. Усевшись на пол, он протянул вверх руку и нацарапал на стене сегодняшнюю дату, потом добавил «IX» в колонке, оставленной специально для этой цифры. Он отклонился назад и изучил цифры, протянувшиеся колонкой вверх так высоко, как он только мог достать, встав на свою кровать, и занимавшие почти три четверти стен камеры.

Это казалось почти невероятным. Им потребовалось не только вдвое больше времени на то, чтобы магическим образом отозвать его зубную щетку, Они фактически поставили новый рекорд. Он надеялся выиграть больше аномальных одиннадцати секунд, имевших место в день, когда пришла новость о гибели Альбуса Дамблдора. Тогда он только что начал вести эти ежедневные записи, и его ум был полон планов и схем, как пробиться на свободу сквозь эти древние стены.

Он уже не помнил, когда смирился с мыслью о том, что останется в Азкабане надолго. Может быть, когда он прочитал, что его уступчивому, ловкому приятелю Фаджу навсегда отказали от места в Министерстве и его помощью больше не удастся воспользоваться, несмотря на все «дружеские» обеды и подарки, которые рекой лились на него. А может быть, когда он услышал, что Темный Лорд атаковал замок из-за Люциуса – но не для того, чтобы освободить своего верного слугу в качестве награды за годы преданной службы, о, нет! Господин всего лишь хотел убить его за то, что он не уберег какую-то старую испачканную записную книжку или что-то другое, врученное ему на сохранение много лет назад. Но, скорее всего, думал он, это случилось, когда «Ежедневный Пророк» вынес на первую страницу колдографию дымящегося кратера на месте бывшего Малфой-Мэнора.

Девять секунд! Он улыбнулся медлительности своих надзирателей. Безусловно, это было связано с событиями вчерашнего утра, когда беспроводной тюремный телеграф работал с самого заката, и торжествующие крики заключённых эхом отдавались в сырых коридорах, перегороженных лязгающими дверями, а после долго звучали проклятия и угрозы в исполнении знакомых голосов. Сочные выражения, многократно отражавшиеся от голых стен, могли исходить только от Айвери. Пронзительные крики и льстивые интонации другого голоса были хорошо знакомы – но ему понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы узнать Петтигрю. В возбуждении, один из них обратился к другим: «Слава Мерлину, она не вернулась! Все эти укусы и плевки не помогут там, куда она ушла!» Так что он узнал раньше, чем об этом напечатали газеты, что единственное сокровище, связывавшее его с внешним миром, было утрачено, Пожиратели Смерти побеждены, его свояченица и, возможно, многие другие соратники убиты.

Из задумчивости Люциуса вывел стук дверного лючка, через который ему просунули поднос с завтраком на семнадцать минут позже положенного. И, еще более нарушив заведенный порядок вещей, один из надзирателей распахнул глазок и зарычал сквозь него на Малфоя:

\- Ну, ты, 509ф, ешь быстрее. Глава Департамента Охраны Магического Правопорядка хочет видеть тебя, когда закончишь.

Люциус улыбнулся знакомому подносу. Допрос у Шефа Магического Правопорядка. Это может помочь разобраться в том, что судьба уготовила бывшему соратнику ныне покойного могущественного волшебника. Придётся напрячь всё свое обаяние и выжать максимум из этого шанса. Возможно, ему удастся заключить какую-нибудь сделку.

Он потыкал ложкой принесенную тюремщиком еду. Каша была обычного серого цвета, правильной рыхлой консистенции для выходного дня (в выходные в тюрьме работал другой повар, который предпочитал более жидкие блюда); жидкость в мятой эмалированной кружке была правильной, едва теплой температуры и пахла так, как будто однажды, в далекие поры юношеского оптимизма, она мечтала стать кофе. Он подождал, пока поверхность жидкости в чашке успокоится, и посмотрел на отражение своего лица, как делал это каждый свой день в тюрьме.

Угадать оттенок кожи в этой водно-коричневой жиже было сложно, но он предполагал, что выглядит бледным и болезненным, так как уже восемь лет не видел солнца. Однако волоски, которые он находил по утрам на подушке, казались такими же платиново-белыми, как и раньше, морщины были не слишком глубоки или многочисленны, и даже разрушительное действие тюремной атмосферы не могло притупить остроты вздернутых скул Люциуса Малфоя. Насколько мог определить Люциус, поворачиваясь то одной, то другой щекой к импровизированному зеркалу, он выглядел не так уж плохо, учитывая обстоятельства. Это не могло не радовать, так как ему требовалось выглядеть убедительно, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свой новый план.

С тех самых пор, как он прочитал невероятные новости о назначении нынешнего главы Департамента Магического Правопорядка, он твердо знал, что ключи от его свободы лежат в руках его единственного оставшегося в живых приятеля. Люциус прожевал кашу и попытался сконцентрироваться. Всё зависело от исхода предстоящей встречи. Всё зависело от впечатления, которое он произведет на этого человека.

* * *

К своему удивлению, Люциус даже порадовался, что двое надзирателей держали его под руки на пути до Министерства. Сам он непременно заблудился бы в бесконечных коридорах Министерства, где, казалось, звучали одновременно сотни голосов и многочисленные маги и ведьмы громко праздновали окончание долгой, мрачной войны. Люциус отвык от яркого света и шума, и его внутренний голос совсем затих и забился в дальний угол сознания. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда прямо над их головами пролетела стайка Меморандумов. Заметив это, молоденькие ведьмочки, стоявшие в дальнем конце коридора, прыснули со смеху.

Люциус уже хотел оскорбиться насмешкам девиц, посмевших хихикать над ним в здании, где когда-то он чувствовал себя королем. Но потом его обида потускнела, превратившись во что-то патетическое, как только он понял, что они вообще его не узнали. Он всматривался в ряды людей, проходивших мимо, хмуро отмечая для себя, что ни один из них не удостоил его пристальным взглядом, что он стал незаметен, как плесень на стене.

Однако прежде чем он успел впасть в подавленное состояние, конвой прибыл в Департамент Охраны Магического Правопорядка. Его потащили по другим бесконечным коридорам и, наконец, ввели в кабинет ассистента Главы Департамента. Смутно знакомая молодая китаянка не соизволила поднять глаза от бумаг, лишь спросила с шотландским акцентом:

\- Имя?

\- Лю…, - Люциус обнаружил, что его голос охрип от долгого молчания. Он прочистил горло и с трудом проговорил, – Люциус Малфой.

Девушка подняла глаза и критически его изучила. Она была совсем молоденькой, возможно, одного возраста с Драко, и, может быть, даже училась с ним в одном классе.

\- Заходите, вас ожидают, - она кивком указала на солидную дубовую дверь с блестящей латунной вывеской и вернулась к своим бумагам, видимо, достаточно удовлетворив своё любопытство.

Когда один из охранников постучал в дверь и им разрешили войти, Люциус понял, что нервничает. Он заставил себя собраться и сосредоточиться на задаче, которую ему предстояло решить. От исхода этой встречи зависела его дальнейшая жизнь, так что следовало использоваться все шансы выиграть эту битву.

Дверь распахнулась, и трое вошедших оказались перед массивным столом из красного дерева, на котором грудами возвышались стопки бумаг, и уставились на спинку дорогого кожаного кресла.

\- Благодарю вас, господа, - Люциус вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос.

\- Но, сэр, нам приказано не оставлять его ни на секунду! - сказал тот, что слева.

\- Да, он опасен, Шеф, - сказал тот, что справа.

\- Ваш новый приказ отменяет предыдущий. Можете идти. Благодарю вас, - добавил Глава Департамента Охраны Магического Правопорядка. Бурча на начальство, охранники оставили Люциуса и потопали прочь.

Обитое кожей кресло развернулось – и Люциус не смог сдержать улыбку, украсившую его лицо. Может быть, он и выглядел идиотом, но, возможно, это было не так уж плохо, если давало собеседнику чувство превосходства. Он обнаружил, что не до конца верил в то, что прочитал в Пророке, пока не увидел этого своими глазами.

\- Северус, - прошептал он.

\- Люциус, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Снейп.

Власть явно пошла на пользу Северусу Снейпу. Его волосы остались чернильно-черными, с совсем небольшим налетом седины на висках. Волосы не стали реже или тоньше, хотя теперь он зачесывал их назад, и они больше не обрамляли его лицо мягкой волной, давая защиту, как в прошлом. Он немного поправился и был одет в хорошо скроенную по фигуре мантию – всё так же чёрную, похоже, некоторые вещи не меняются никогда – но по ее вороту вилась тончайшая серебряная вязь орнамента. Но еще больше внимание Люциуса привлек багровый, похожий на росчерк молнии, шрам.

Снейп проследил его взгляд и провел кончиками пальцев по рваной линии в почти гипнотическом жесте. Люциус почувствовал дискомфорт, сам не мог понять, почему.

\- Что тебе известно? - спросил Снейп, явно делая какие-то подсчеты в уме и снова касаясь своего шрама.

\- Только то, что было в газетах, и то, что я смог прочесть между строк, - вздрогнул Малфой, с трудом оторвав взгляд от длинных худых пальцев Снейпа. – Поттер пытался убить тебя, но не смог, потому что вы оба любили Старика, потом Скримджер решил, что ты больше пригодишься ему в Министерстве, чем в качестве узника, и выставил тебя всем газетам в качестве незаслуженно забытого героя. Теперь твой шрам являет собой символ твоей неуклонной преданности делу Света, или что-то в этом роде. Я не слишком далек от правды?

\- Нет, не слишком, - Снейп, слегка удивившись, указал на два удобных кресла, стоявших у окна. Заметив, как гость жмурится от прямых лучей солнца, он опустил жалюзи. Люциус благодарно кивнул. Рядом с ними на столике появился чайный сервис, и Снейп разлил чай, глядя в лицо Люциусу, будто его забавляло удовольствие, которое получал Люциус от созерцания тонкого китайского фарфора, и то, как взметнулись его брови, когда на столике появилось шикарное блюдо с бисквитами, сопровождавшими все Министерские встречи. Люциус осторожно подсматривал за реакцией Снейпа, так как отвык читать мысли по лицу и жестам, но боялся показаться слишком патетическим. Ему не удалось остаться спокойным и сдержанным, когда он укусил шоколадный бисквит и почувствовал сладость во рту впервые за восемь лет. Снейп с жадностью впитывал флюиды удовольствия, которые Люциусу не удавалось скрыть, пока такой сладкий и нежный шоколад таял у него на губах.

Люциус глотнул чаю и медленно проглотил, не понимая, что же такое с ним творится. Он никогда не был сладкоежкой, будучи всегда уверен, что это удел детей и мучимых гормонами женщин. То ли тюремный быт сделал его более чувствительным к простым радостям жизни, то ли сидевшая перед ним хитрая сволочь что-то подмешала в бисквиты. Вполне возможны были оба варианта.

Он собрался с мыслями и снова оглядел Снейпа, который казался совершенно спокойным, только чуть сжатые губы позволили Люциусу предположить сдерживаемую усмешку.

\- Расскажи мне, как это случилось, - попросил Люциус, чтобы отвести внимание от себя.

\- Я впервые изменил Альбусу после смерти Регулуса, - начал Снейп. - Он доверял мне, но не думал, что так рискует своей шкурой. Я согласился присягнуть ему на верность, для чего мы смешали часть нашей крови с магической эссенцией. Я поклялся подчиняться его приказам – настоящим приказам, я имею в виду, вроде «когда придет время, убей меня», а не бесцельным капризам, вроде «постарайся лучше относиться к Гарри» - в обмен на его защиту. Благодаря этой кровавой клятве, _Авада_ Поттера не смогла убить меня - отчасти из-за щита, вобравшего в себя энергию Альбуса, отчасти потому, что и я, и Гарри поклялись Старику в личной верности, разными, но магически непреложными путями.

\- Так что ты, возможно, тоже не смог бы его убить? - спросил Люциус, неожиданно заинтригованный играми Снейпа со смертью.

\- К сожалению, еще не пробовал, - нахмурился Снейп, как будто это было досадным недосмотром, и продолжил: – как только Поттер успокоился, прибыли авроры и меня подвергли всем мыслимым унижениям, о которых я не хочу рассказывать, но, в конце концов, меня оправдали по делу Альбуса. Мое знание методов работы Воландеморта… - Люциус поёжился, когда его бывший соратник вслух произнес это имя. Снейп бросил на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем продолжить. – Воландеморта и большинства Пожирателей Смерти означало, что я мог быть полезен, так что, как ты верно заметил, Руфус и Моуди сочли благоразумным позволить мне сделать свой вклад в разбор дел после войны. Мои дела шли так успешно, что мне позволили иметь больше свободы, потом меня амнистировали, ну и после больших трудов и споров мне дали эту работу. По-прежнему проверяется каждое мое заклинание, имей в виду, и я должен отмечаться у нескольких проверяющих, сидящих в разных местах, и днем и ночью, поэтому, несмотря на внешнее впечатление, я не так свободен, как кажется.

Люциус позволил себе взять еще один одуряюще вкусный шоколадный бисквит, пока его мозг прокручивал услышанную фантастическую историю жизни сидящего перед ним мага.

\- Тебе повезло больше, чем мне, - пожал он плечами, аккуратно переводя разговор на обсуждение своего плачевного положения.

По лицу Снейпа пробежала тень сочувствия, исчезнувшая так быстро, что Люциус едва успел ее заметить. Политик наклонился вперед и, словно извиняясь, тихо произнес:

\- Одним из моих первых требований к Руфусу было освободить тебя в обмен на колоссальные риски, которым я подвергался, в открытую выступая против Воландеморта, - Северус отвернулся, вцепившись в манжеты своей мантии. – Никто не верил, что мне удастся противостоять его убийцам, но они добрались до меня лишь однажды, и, как ты видишь, неуспешно. Руфус согласился освободить тебя, как часть сделки, но это могло произойти только после смерти Воландеморта.

\- О, - рука Люциуса задрожала, он вернул чашку на блюдце и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Не поняв его восклицания, Снейп наклонился еще ближе, отчего их колени почти соприкоснулись.

\- Люциус, мне так жаль, я знаю, что прошло слишком много времени, но общественность не приняла бы твое освобождение, пока Воландеморт был еще…

\- Северус, - оборвал его Люц, пытаясь заглянуть собеседнику в глаза. – Ты хочешь сказать, я свободен?

Острый взгляд Снейпа мог бы относиться к какому-нибудь студенту Хафлпаффа, задавшему в классе глупый вопрос.

\- Конечно, - рассмеялся он, еще раз бессознательно тронув свой шрам. – Сегодня я вытащил Руфуса из кровати в шесть утра, чтобы он подписал приказ о твоем освобождении.

Люциус поглядел на свои ногти, потом на красивую лепнину на потолке, прежде чем тоже начал смеяться, громко, долго и несдержанно. Он фыркал и задыхался, лицо его порозовело, и он чуть не выпал из кресла с таким же детским энтузиазмом, какой бывает присущ ученикам Хогвартса где-то на третьем году обучения, и которого никто никогда не замечал у всемогущего Люциуса Малфоя со времен его самого раннего детства.

Свободен! Он свободен!! Мир сошел с ума! Северус чертов-антисоциальный-жестокий-ублюдок Снейп вершит правосудие и попросил своего друга Министра освободить его! А обыкновенные шоколадные бисквиты МакВитти довели его почти до оргазма на публике!

Снейп с минуту наблюдал за этим бурным весельем, а потом присоединился к нему.

* * *  
**СС**

Минутой спустя Снейп размышлял об удивительной легкости бытия, заполнившей всё пространство. Ему не привелось наблюдать за реакцией Магического населения на весть о первом поражении Воландеморта, но он сомневался, что маги могли быть возбуждены больше, чем сейчас. На самом деле, это было больше чем возбуждение. Это была своего рода вселенская радость, которую можно было почти попробовать на вкус, от чего люди пели и обнимались без убедительных причин, заражая своим настроением даже побежденных и покалеченных. Словно огромный камень спал с коллективной души. Сегодня в министерстве было много народу, но он сомневался, что кто-нибудь пытался работать, кроме, разве что, него самого и невозмутимой Чо. Повсюду царила атмосфера карнавала, и даже чопорный Люциус глупо хихикал.

Ах да, Люциус. Люциус выглядел удивительно хорошо для человека, который только что отсидел 8 лет в тюрьме. Имея возможность близко наблюдать этого человека с тех самых пор, как его юношеский взгляд впервые остановился на этом холодном красавце в то далекое сентябрьское утро в общей гостиной Слизерина, Северус сделал своим хобби вести в памяти хронику изменений, которые творило время над его лицом и фигурой. Сейчас Люциусу было пятьдесят, но во многом он выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо. Несколько дней пребывания на солнце, конечно, не повредили бы, вкупе со свежим воздухом и достойной пищей, чтобы убрать следы тех лишений, которых ни один Малфой для себя не ожидал, но сидевший перед Снейпом мужчина был столь же желанным, как и в пору их юности.

Северус облизнулся. Впервые этот сухопарый, плохо воспитанный полукровка всерьез вознамерился добиться расположения златовласого бога, которого хотел почти всю свою жизнь. Теперь Снейп был на коне, теперь его расположения добивались, и он отклонил уже не одно предложение любви и секса. Ну, допустим, если быть честным, предложений было не так уж много, но кое-что было, что по сравнению с его молодостью было большим прогрессом.

Много лет назад он был потрясен, случайно подслушав, как бывшая подшофе Нарцисса слишком громко жаловалась своему домашнему эльфу, что она не возражала бы против наличия любовницы у её мужа, но любовник – это уж слишком! Тогда это казалось Северусу невероятным, так как он всё еще был девственником, суровым и бесполым учителем, который остался жив только благодаря доброте Дамблдора, и у него не было никаких шансов лишиться девственности, поскольку привлечь к себе внимание у него было нечем. Тем не менее, слабая надежда всё же мерцала – приятно было вспоминать долгими одинокими вечерами, что предмет его любви бисексуален и может настать день, когда он обратит свой благосклонный взгляд на своего тайного обожателя.

Эти тайные надежды были единственной отрадой для сознающего крошечную возможность их исполнения, но этим утром Северус ясно дал понять Люциусу, кому именно он обязан своей свободой. Борьба за его освобождение была долгой и неприятной, так как Северус до сих пор находился под подозрением как бывший двойной агент, и ему потребовалось приложить все свои навыки в дипломатии и умении убеждать, чтобы добиться своего. Ему не следовало бы напоминать о том, что Скримджер уступил только в ту ночь, когда Снейп отпустил свою охрану на пару секунд и чуть не погиб от рук двух темных убийц, пришедших отомстить за своего бывшего хозяина. Позже Руфус сильно расстроился, когда узнал, что Снейп снова выжил и теперь придется выполнять обещание, которое Руфус так безрассудно дал ему на ложе, которое все уже посчитали смертным.

Люциуса сопроводили в дом его жены, так как Снейп побоялся сразу брать быка за рога. Ему нужно было, чтобы Люциус сам повернулся к нему, сам захотел его. Хоть Северус и был теперь главой Департамента в Министерства, для Малфоя он, может быть, по-прежнему оставался жалким маленьким выскочкой, не умеющим пользоваться приборами за обеденным столом. Люциусу потребуется время, чтобы понять: всё изменилось, и для него нет лучшего выхода, чем заручиться поддержкой нового, могущественного Снейпа. Бывший неотесанный северянин из простонародья вполне мог претендовать на заслуженную награду теперь, когда поднялся на вершину, завоевал право жить на одной улице с другими сильными мира сего и звать Министра Магии по имени. Война была окончена, больше не требовалось постоянно доказывать свою приверженность Силам Света, и можно было наконец-то бросить все силы на завоевание главного приза: заполучить Люциуса Малфоя в любовники.

Он ухмыльнулся своим откровенным мыслям, поджидая Люциуса в скромном небольшом доме, устроенном Нарциссой после разрушения Малфой-мэнора и лишения всего имущества.

Конечно, увиденное будет для Люциуса шоком, но кто сможет лучше утешить его, чем его новый защитник и единственный друг – Северус Снейп?


	3. Семь лет спустя_Часть 2

**ЛМ**

Не было видно конца бланкам, которые пришлось заполнить, и клятвам, которые пришлось принести Люциусу, прежде чем его, наконец, выпустили из Министерства на свободу. Он подписывал один бланк за другим, возможно, какие-то из прописанных там обещаний и не стоило бы давать, а какие-то из сделанных заявлений могли впоследствии создать ему проблемы, но в тот момент он просто хотел поскорее покончить со всем этим. Если в той кипе бумаг и таятся какие-то подводные камни, Снейп впоследствии поможет ему избавиться от них.

Значит, Северус… Люциус не мог надивиться странным играм, в которые играла Судьба, пока он был в камере. В результате у самого Люциуса не осталось ни влияния, ни денег, ни даже подходящего дома, а его единственным союзником оказался Северус Снейп. Да, этот парень всегда был умен, но ему чертовски недоставало хороших манер и шарма, так необходимых для достижения заметных успехов в реальном мире, которым правят подхалимаж и лесть. Но за время войны произошло немало странностей, и вот, благодаря идиотизму Поттеровского сыночка, живучести самого Снейпа и щедрым подаркам Фортуны, этот не подававший никаких надежд юноша превратился из преследуемого пособника Дьявола в Главу Департамента Магического Правопорядка, и стал одним из важнейших людей в магическом мире. Невероятно! Но при всём том довольно удобно для Люциуса, с учетом его нынешнего затруднительного положения.

Следовало всеми возможными способами сохранить расположение своего единственного друга. Он понял это, еще когда от корки до корки перечитывал Пророк, сидя в камере и удивляясь до глубины души тому, что спикер правительства на все лады расхваливает человека, на которого совсем недавно охотились, как на бешеную собаку. Явно постановочные колдографии, на которых Снейп тренировал Поттера, их похожие шрамы, сказки о нападениях Пожирателей Смерти – и тут же «коварные планы, предложенные Северусом Снейпом» и отчеты о его стремительной карьере в Министерстве. Люциус сидел на узкой койке в полном изумлении, готовый поверить в то, что долгое пребывание в Азкабане уже привело его к галлюцинациям. Если же нет, и весь этот бред был правдой, тогда ему непременно следовало бы наладить контакты с этим непредсказуемым человеком, как только он выйдет на свободу. И, похоже, Фортуна пока была на его стороне.

На той памятной встрече в его эффектном кабинете Снейп казался расслабленным и явно был рад видеть своего посетителя, напоил его чаем из лучшего китайского сервиза и с удовольствием позировал в своем шелковом шарфе, стоившем, вероятно, больше, чем он раньше зарабатывал в Хогвартсе за месяц. Видимо, у Снейпа есть очередной хитрый план, так как тяжелая правда, с которой пришлось столкнуться только что вышедшему на свободу узнику, состояла в том, что теперь он абсолютно никому не был нужен и полностью зависел от других. Ему придется сыграть в игру, которую предлагает ему Снейп, пытаясь при этом аккуратно разобраться, что же затеял этот хитрый бывший шпион. Если по пути придется немного пофлиртовать, ну что ж с того? По крайней мере, его оппонент теперь выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо, и если верны догадки его прежних компаньонов, то давняя страсть Главы Департамента к бывшему узнику вполне может принести последнему неплохие дивиденды.

Еще давным-давно Растабан и парочка других дразнили его тем, что Снейп влюблен в него, хотя никаких доказательств никто никогда не представил. Было крайне сложно разгадать, какие мысли кроются под этими вечно засаленными волосами – даже если удастся разглядеть скрытое длинными прядями лицо с вечно кислым и замкнутым выражением. Часто казалось, что Снейп неотступно следует за Люциусом, но в те времена так поступали многие. Люциус всегда был в центре внимания.

Но теперь, похоже, всё изменилось. Люциус подписал последний бланк и оглянулся, только чтобы обнаружить, что встретившие его клерки перешли в дальнюю комнату и там вскрывали бутылки со сливочным пивом, совершенно забыв о нём. Люциус кашлянул.

Никто не отреагировал.

\- Простите, - не теряя чувства собственного достоинства, позвал он.

\- Да, приятель? - переспросил один.

\- Я всё подписал, - ответил Люциус.

\- Хорошо, киньте бумаги вон в тот лоток, - отозвался другой, делая большой глоток.

\- А дальше? - Люциус сделал, как было велено.

\- Что? - снова спросил первый.

\- Что мне делать дальше? - Люциус начал терять терпение. Через открытое окно из двора донеслись звуки песен. Оба клерка высунулись в окно, чтобы разглядеть всё получше, находя это зрелище явно более интересным, чем Люциуса с его бумагами. – Господа? - он снова попытался привлечь к себе внимание.

\- А? Аа, вы можете идти, - ответил второй. – Ха-ха! Нет, ты посмотри на это! Что она там делает?

\- Не знаю, - захихикал его приятель. – Но если платьице поднимется чуть повыше, все увидят её…

\- Простите? - Люциус почувствовал, как от раздражения к щекам приливает кровь. – Могу идти куда?

\- Домой, - сказали оба, даже не обернувшись в его сторону. – Вот же послал Бог дурака…

\- А где теперь мой дом? - было совершенно унизительно напрашиваться на их внимание, но эти двое служащих были явно больше заинтересованы видом из окна, чем его персоной.

\- Он теперь в Глочестершире, - раздался голос за его спиной. Люциус развернулся на звук знакомого голоса и был чрезвычайно рад увиденному. – Здравствуй, Люциус, - Нарцисса подошла к нему, улыбаясь, и оглядела его с головы до ног. Он с огромным удовольствием и облегчением вернул и улыбку, и внимательный осмотр.

Ее лицо и лодыжки пополнели, но кожа светилась прежней свежестью. Одета она была намного скромнее, как и следовало предполагать: на ней была простая хлопчатобумажная блузка и юбка, хорошие, но довольно поношенные туфли на небольшом каблуке, но осанка осталась неизменной. Люциус мог бы поспорить, что ни одна другая женщина, надень она такие простые вещи, не выглядела бы вполовину также хорошо, как его жена. Волосы ее были пострижены намного короче и очень просто уложены, возможно, потому что теперь ей приходилось делать это самой, тогда как раньше Типпи каждое утро трудилась над причёской своей хозяйки не меньше часа. Подумав об этом, Люциус почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что разрушил жизнь своей семьи. После восьми лет разлуки следовало хотя бы сказать жене комплимент.

\- Потрясающе выглядишь.

\- Ты считаешь? – удивилась она. – Я выгляжу не так шикарно, как раньше, но зато нашла работу в офисе.

\- Ты работаешь? - Люциус нахмурился, не сдержав захлестнувшее его чувство вины. Женщины вроде Нарциссы Блэк рождаются на свет не для того, чтобы зарабатывать себе на жизнь.

\- Да, благодаря Северусу. Ничего особенного, просто клерк в Регистратуре, но достаточно, чтобы платить за жилье, - пожала она плечами.

\- Платить за жилье? Ах, да, дом. Где ты говоришь – в Глочестершире?

\- Да.

\- Милое местечко, если я правильно помню, - пробормотал Люциус. Он не нашелся, что ответить волшебнице, поклявшейся разделить с ним горе и радости, но повстречавшей только горе и обреченной на почти десятилетнее одиночество по его глупости. Она заметила его терзания и вывела его за двери, широко улыбаясь.

\- Пойдем, сам всё увидишь, - прошептала она ему на ухо.

***

"Как тесно!" - подумал Люциус. Он догадывался, что после привычного с детства огромного Мэнора, а затем после заточения в четырех стенах без надежды на свободу, его впечатление о любом доме окажется слегка… искаженным, но первое, что он заметил, была теснота кухни, куда они попали по каминной сети. Крохотная кухонька сверкала чистотой, но на всем был заметен налет поношенности, да и такое количество тускло-коричневых тонов в интерьере не могло быть простой данью моде.

\- Ну, что ж, - Нарцисса избегала смотреть мужу в глаза, смахивая пятнышко сажи с юбки. – Вот мы и дома.

\- Очень мило, - солгал Люциус, понимая, что скорее отрежет себе язык, чем станет критиковать обстоятельства, в которые завели его жену его же собственные ошибки. Он озирался, ища, за что бы зацепиться взглядом, и, наконец, остановился на окошке над раковиной в потеках ржавчины. - Какой прекрасный отсюда вид! - сказал он, нисколько не солгав. Кухонька выходила окном на хорошенький маленький садик и живую изгородь, за которой открывалась великолепная панорама зеленых холмов и лесов. После долгого пребывания на терзаемом штормами острове в Северном Море, вид уютных английских лугов приносил истинное наслаждение.

\- Провести тебя по дому? - сардонически спросила жена. – Потом, боюсь, мне придется вернуться на работу.

\- Что? Так скоро? - Люциус только начал снова привыкать к людскому обществу и совсем не хотел опять остаться один, тем более, в таком странном месте.

\- Почти все мои коллеги моложе меня, - объяснила Нарцисса, снова избегая взгляда в глаза. – В разгар праздника я не могу гарантировать, что они не устроят пьяную оргию или не разведут огня в архивах, пока меня нет. Вот мой пароль от каминной сети, - она протянула мужу карточку, - а на полке достаточно порошка. А, и вот тебе пароль от камина Северуса: это – от его офиса, а это – от дома. Это очень просто: ты как обычно бросаешь горсть порошка, а потом называешь номер вместо имени. Эта мера предосторожности была введена во время войны.

\- Очень разумно, - кивнул Люциус, глядя на квадратные кусочки картона. Он подумал о том, сколько еще вещей могло измениться за время его отсутствия.

Остальной дом выглядел ничуть не лучше кухни. Там и здесь были видны следы безупречного вкуса Нарциссы: в том, как были рассажены цветы, или в выборе картинки в рамочке, отвлекавшей внимание от следов протечки на потолке. Софу украшали несколько подушек, вышитых вручную с возрастающим мастерством. Люциус отвлекся на мгновение, раскладывая их по качеству отделки, оценивая то, что он счел успехами своей жены в рукоделии. Потом он вдруг почувствовал неловкость за то, что посмел потешаться над ней, и разложил их в том же порядке, как они лежали раньше.

\- О, Мерлин, - он закрыл лицо руками, вдруг осознав со всей ясностью, в какой хаос он превратил собственную жизнь. Сидя в Азкабане, он мог хотя бы тешить себя надеждой на освобождение, его полная изоляция словно оберегала его от осознания того позора, который постиг его семью. И вот теперь столь долгожданный день настал – а ему не осталось ничего другого, кроме как осознавать вновь и вновь свой полный провал. Он был рожден для славы и успеха, и как тяжело было падать с такой высоты… Этот маленький дом, который стал пристанищем для его жены, жены человека, выигравшего, наконец, свободу, но проигравшего всё остальное, воплощал собой весь ужас его нынешнего плачевного положения. Если бы он только мог заснуть… и проснуться пусть даже не в самой лучшей спальне Малфой-Мэнора, в возрасте двадцати лет, неженатый и всё еще зависимый от денег и решений своего отца, и суметь убедить Темного Лорда отказаться от своих утопических планов и катиться туда, откуда он имел несчастье прийти!

\- Ты в порядке, Люциус? - Северус возник неожиданно, словно соткался из воздуха в дверях, но тут же извинился за то, что ворвался без стука.

\- Я задумался, - Люциус постарался скрыть захлестнувшие его эмоции. Слава Мерлину, его не застали плачущим, хотя возможность забиться в плаче на коврике привлекала обещанием катарсиса.

\- Мне уйти? - тихо спросил Снейп. – Для тебя и так сегодня слишком много впечатлений.

\- Не уходи, - слишком торопливо проговорил Люциус. Он откашлялся и сел ровнее. – Я имею в виду, почему бы тебе не выпить чаю. Я готов отплатить тебе за сегодняшний теплый прием.

\- Хорошо, сиди, я сам всё сделаю, - опередил его Северус, разумно предположив, что привыкший к богатству и роскоши и получивший самое престижное образование Малфой наверняка лучше разбирался в колдовстве и тонкостях этикета, приличествующих его положению, но никогда не отягощал себя такими банальными заботами, как кипячение воды.

Парой минут позже они уже сидели на каменной скамье в саду, и Люциус старался не выказывать слишком явно свое восхищение от пения птиц или ощущения легкого ветерка в волосах.

\- Я сообщил Драко, что ты будешь здесь, - вскользь заметил Снейп. Люциус нервно сглотнул.

\- И что он сказал? - Он сжал ладонями чайную чашку, желая и боясь услышать ответ.

\- Он рад за тебя, но сожалеет, что никак не может вырваться с работы: он до сих пор разгребает последствия финальной битвы, - Северус снова смотрел на него в упор. – Он посетит тебя, как только сможет.

Люциуса неприятно кольнуло осознание того, как часто, когда Драко был маленький и просился к отцу, он отговаривался тем, что занят работой. Ничего удивительного, что Драко расстраивался – ведь так больно слышать, когда кто-то бесконечно дорогой для тебя считает другие вещи более важными, чем ты. И всё же приходилось радоваться любому доброму слову. Это и так было больше, чем он заслуживал.

Люциус приучил Драко гордиться своим именем и статусом, но теперь имя «Малфой» скорее могло принести неприятности, чем удачу. Из-за его действий мальчик остался без гроша и чуть не погиб, поэтому Люциус считал, что Драко имеет право вообще больше с ним не разговаривать… Такова была горькая правда.

\- Ты спас ему жизнь, - Люциус вдруг вспомнил заголовки в газетах, на которые он пялился, не в силах оторвать взгляд, так как в них содержалась одна из многих причин, почему Северусу пришлось убить Альбуса Дамблдора.

\- Естественно. Я дал клятву Нарциссе…

\- Ты устроил Нарциссу на работу, когда имущество было конфисковано, и ты вытащил меня из Азкабана, когда большинство людей предпочло бы увидеть меня в гробу. – Голос Салазара Слизерина на задворках его сознания пытался напомнить ему, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоит напоминать кому-либо о своих долгах перед ним, но в тот момент Люциус не до конца владел собой. – Ты присматривал за моей семьей и за мной столько лет, и без какой-либо надежды на расплату. Почему, Северус? Почему ты делаешь это?

Пауза была долгой, так как Северус взвешивал каждое слово.

\- Видимо, я неравнодушен к тебе и твоей семье, Люциус, - наконец произнес он. – Мне повезло, что я смог протянуть вам руку помощи в тех случаях. Ты можешь подумать, что я стал слишком сентиментален за годы войны, но вас троих я считаю своими… друзьями.

Это тихое заявление произвело небывалое впечатление на Люциуса. Он еще никогда не сталкивался с таким трогательным выражением привязанности и с такой обезоруживающей искренностью. Хоть эти слова и прозвучали из уст Северуса Снейпа – человека, сумевшего обмануть самого Темного Лорда, возможно, самого скользкого и хитрого манипулятора в мутном море политики – они пролились бальзамом на уши Люциуса, лишённого привычного пьедестала. Да, может быть, у него не осталось денег и связей, но у него остался друг.

Он подумал, что в такой момент мужчины более эмоционально открытой нации обнялись бы или хотя бы дружески потрепали друг друга по плечу, а женщины заплакали бы и поцеловались в щеку. Но у двух англичан было мало доступных средств для выражения эмоций. Они просто прочистили горло.

\- Ты хороший человек, Северус, - быстро проговорил Люциус, боясь передумать и глядя за горизонт. Наступила тишина.

\- Еще чаю? - спросил через некоторое время Снейп.

***  
 **СС**

Визит в жалкий домишко Нарциссы и вид несчастного Люциуса разбудили чувства Снейпа. Покинув дом, Нарцисса набрала номер Северуса, сообщила, что муж выглядит подавленным и спросила, не сможет ли Северус побыть с ним, пока она не вернется. Скромная обстановка дома, возможно, слишком сильно подействовала на Люциуса, он был не готов к такому зрелищу. Северус не раз предлагал Нарциссе свою помощь в поисках более достойного жилища. Какого-нибудь милого коттеджа или хорошенькой квартирки в одном из городков Котсуолда, но Нарцисса, казалось, боялась попасть в зависимость от чужого мужчины, потеряв почти всё после падения своего мужа. Снейп в глубине души понимал её. Да и вряд ли стоило тратить усилия на обустройство красивого дома в одиночестве, раз уж в её жизни стали происходить совсем другие события…

Он старался загнать эти мысли в подсознание, на случай, если он расскажет о чем-либо Люциусу раньше, чем придет время. До сих пор у них явно не было шанса поговорить об этом, что не могло не беспокоить Северуса. Люциус сохранил свою красоту, но теперь к ней прибавилась какая-то особо привлекательная ранимость. Северус надеялся, что Нарцисса не порушит его планы, простив прошлые обиды и вторично влюбившись в своего мужа. Снейпу очень нравилась эта женщина, но он страстно надеялся, что Люциус найдет свою располневшую супругу непривлекательной.

Ему было на руку то, какое значение придавал Малфой всем актам помощи, оказанной Северусом его семейству, так как ему трудно было бы самому привлечь к ним внимание. Кроме того, ему вовсе не хотелось лишиться последних остатков самоуважения, играя роль этакого Рога Изобилия – одному Мерлину известно, как часто Северусом овладевала простая человеческая жалость. Лучше бы Люциусу просто знать, что он в долгу перед Снейпом, это позволит в дальнейшем применить более мягкие методы убеждения, сохраняя ту привилегию власти, которую Северус нашел столь очаровательной. Он не был заинтересован в овладении харизмой, позволявшей править страной одним движением брови за обедом. Он хотел реальной власти.

Северус раздумывал, нужно ли начать с ухаживаний, предлагая удовольствия, без которых Люциус обходился долгие годы, и которые его жена больше не могла себе позволить, или лучше сразу нанести удар, прежде чем его оппонент успеет встать на ноги, лишив преимуществ своего противника. Опыт подсказывал главному полицейскому, что у его оппонента вполне могли быть в запасе собственные коварные планы. Насколько бы он ни был сейчас выбит из колеи, никогда не следовало забывать, что за модельной внешностью этого человека скрывался ум острее алмазного резца.

Ему придется действовать наугад, гадая, не придумали ли Люциус или Нарцисса какие-нибудь хитроумные сюжеты или схемы, вместе или по отдельности. Было совсем несложно следить за Нарциссой, будь то её частная или общественная жизнь, наладив парочку полезных контактов. Проследить за Люциусом будет не намного сложнее. Тем более, за долгие годы последнее давно вошло у Снейпа в привычку.


	4. Семь лет спустя_Часть 3

**ЛМ**

Когда Снейп аппарировал на службу разбираться с очередным скандалом, Люциус прошел в дом и, пока за ним никто не следил, обошел его кругом, касаясь мягких тканей, погрузился в удобное кресло, потом умыл лицо и руки горячей водой и высушил их толстым мягким полотенцем. Он пил запахи, которых был лишен многие годы – ароматного мыла, цветов, трав и – о, Боже – настоящего кофе! Его восторг не знал бы границ, если бы он умел приготовить себе чашку этого напитка. Но он решил всё же не пробовать слишком много в первый день на свободе, поэтому он бросил пакетик в карман и периодически наслаждался, поднося его к носу и делая глубокий вдох.

Вечером его ждала еще более дальняя прогулка. Драко вызвал его по каминной сети и говорил с ним хоть и сдержанно, но с явной радостью. Он заверил отца, что навестит его лично, как только сможет, но и это отцу было приятно слышать. Когда молодой человек стал прощаться, Люциус почувствовал, что должен сказать что-то. Что-то особенное, чего явно будет мало, но сказать это всё-таки надо.

\- Драко, - он наклонился ближе к камину, надеясь, что танцующие языки пламени позволят лучше разглядеть дорогое лицо, которое он не видел восемь лет.

\- Да? - сын смутился, он уже вернулся мыслями к работе – это было привычнее, чем раздумывать о чем-то личном.

\- Прости меня, - произнес Люциус.

Драко взглянул на него с явным любопытством, но ничего не сказал.

\- Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, ты ведь не должен был, - Люциус охватил себя руками, не желая показывать Драко свою слабость, поскольку в горле уже возник тугой комок.

\- Нет, я должен был, - мягко ответил Драко, дав словам время быть услышанными, затем оживился также внезапно, как это получалось у его матери. – Прости, мне, правда, пора бежать. У Сметвика вскрылась старая рана, а на дежурстве сейчас какой-то юнец, и если я не вмешаюсь, начнется сумасшедший дом. Береги себя, ладно? Звони маме или Северусу, если потребуется помощь.

Люциус, совершенно счастливый, уселся в саду и оставался там до шести, пока не вернулась Нарцисса.

Они мило поболтали, хотя и более замкнуто, чем раньше. Избегая острых тем, они обсуждали реальную подоплеку событий, о которых писали в газетах, говорили о Драко, оставаясь в рамках такой преувеличенной вежливости и равновесия, что у Люциуса свело лицо от постоянного заинтересованного выражения. К моменту, когда Нарцисса стала убирать со стола – еще одна обычная вещь, которой ей никогда бы не пришлось обучиться – Люциус чувствовал себя безумно усталым и, словно бы со стороны, услышал, как спрашивает ее, не возражает ли она, если он рано ляжет спать. Он вряд ли мог упрекнуть ее за заметное выражение облегчения, промелькнувшее на ее лице, так как для нее день явно тоже выдался нелегким. Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, стоя в разных концах крохотной кухни, и Люциус поднялся наверх.

***

Кровать показалась ему слишком комфортной. Она была слишком широкой и мягкой, простыни – слишком нежными, а комната – слишком тихой и теплой. Он усмехнулся абсурдности своих жалоб, но, как ни странно, всё это мешало ему уснуть, хотя он безумно устал. Он и не рассчитывал, что жена позовет его к себе в спальню, поэтому не чувствовал себя ущемленным оттого, что его отправили ночевать в гостевую комнату. Просто он никак не мог справиться с шоком, начавшимся ещё, когда он шел по коридорам Министерства, от сознания того, что он наконец-то оказался за пределами Азкабана.

В голове галопом проносились все события, произошедшие начиная с сегодняшнего утра, с того самого памятного исчезновения его зубной щетки, и он никак не мог зацепиться за что-нибудь мыслью. Все эти странные сцены и бурные эмоции часами кружились у него в сознании, наполняя голову таким шумом, что он попытался зажать уши руками. Когда это не помогло, он сел на кровати и посмотрел на часы. Было полпервого ночи, а разошлись по комнатам они в восемь вечера.

Подняв с постели протестующее тело, он подумал, что неплохо было попробовать сменить обстановку, раз уж теперь он мог свободно приходить и уходить. Мрак Азкабана обострил его ночное зрение, поэтому он без проблем добрался до двери и добрался до лестницы. Может быть, его успокоит стакан воды. Он ведь даже мог бы бросить в неё лёд, если бы захотел! Вспомнив мутную, тепловатую воду, которую ему обычно давали, он подумал, что глоток чистой, прохладной воды станет последней каплей в чаше сегодняшних простых радостей жизни. Он прокрался вниз по лестнице, стараясь не разбудить Нарциссу громким скрипом.

Однако он убедился, что его предосторожности бесполезны - в кухне он услышал голос жены, общавшейся с кем-то по каминной сети. Он поколебался, стоя у двери и не желая вмешиваться в её разговор, но жажда не давала ему покоя. Через минуту жажда победила терпение, и он решил быстренько зайти и выйти, извинившись за беспокойство. Люциус уже взялся за ручку двери, но, услышав слова жены, остановился как вкопанный.

\- Конечно, я всё ещё люблю его, он же мой муж! Двадцать пять лет жизни просто так не забудешь – уж ты-то должен это как никто понимать!

В ответ из камина пророкотал мужской голос, но слов Люциус не разобрал. Он подумал, не с Драко ли говорила жена.

\- С другой стороны, я не могу простить того, что он сделал. Я могу справиться с потерей дома и денег и с тем, что над нами смеются на улицах – я уже переживала это, когда Андромеда сбежала со своим магглом. Но я никогда не забуду и не прощу, как бы ни старалась, того, что он сделал с моим сыном!

Мужчина снова ответил, но Люциуса так поразила сталь в голосе жены, что он и не пытался расслышать ответ. Запоздало он понял, что она не могла говорить об этом с Драко.

\- Втянуть его во всю эту грязь! Это возмутительно! У них же во второй раз не было ни малейшего шанса победить. Воландеморт стал просто чудовищем, у него не было никакого плана, он даже ни за что не сражался, просто рушил всё вокруг. То ли дело – в молодости, когда он был харизматичным молодым бунтовщиком, и ему всё удавалось, тогда у них, может быть, что-нибудь и получилось бы. Но то, что он стал говорить потом… ну, знаете ли… непредусмотрительность, да, возможно. Они увязли в этом по самые уши. Для нашего поколения особого выбора не было, но Драко и другие не носили метку, они могли… я знаю, я знаю, всё не так просто… ты всегда так спокоен и рационален…

Волнообразные звуки голоса другого собеседника словно омывали Люциуса, а он стоял, чувствуя себя глупо и патетично в своей хлопковой пижаме, обнаруженной им в ногах гостевой кровати. Она действительно так думала, и всё же приняла его обратно, привела его в свой дом – её дом, не его. Она привела его сюда, накормила и обогрела, несмотря на все те огорчения, которые он причинил ей. Удивительно, что она всё ещё любила его, хотя он совершенно этого не заслуживал.

\- Нет, этого я не хочу. Я люблю его, но и тебя тоже люблю. Намного больше. Люциус – моё прошлое, и сейчас я обязана перед ним, но у меня есть силы продолжать быть с ним благодаря тебе. Правда, твоя любовь – лучшее, что произошло со мной за эти годы и позволило мне сохранить себя…

Неожиданно острая боль пронзила Люциуса, когда он почувствовал, что кусает собственный кулак, чтобы не завыть от ярости. Надо же было быть таким дураком, чтобы думать, что она провела эти восемь лет одна! Так вот в чем была причина её спокойного отношения. Пока она гнил в тюрьме из-за собственной глупости, Нарцисса нежилась в чужих объятьях. Он прикусил руку сильнее, ощущая странное облегчение от физической боли. По крайней мере, это позволяло отвлечься от противно сентиментального тона, которым Нарцисса разговаривала со своим любовником.

\- ...мне тебя не хватает сегодня, вот бы ты приехал пошалить... хи-хи, я тоже, дорогуша... вот же парочка: вдовец и жена уголовника... никогда не думала... посмотрим, если я смогу уговорить Северуса присмотреть за ним завтра, я могла бы приехать к тебе и показать, как сильно я соскучилась...

Несмотря на привкус крови во рту и тошноту от того, что он слышал, Люциус почувствовал раздражение, что за ним собирались «присматривать», как за инвалидом. Но тут Нарцисса произнесла слово, от которого её муж полностью утратил способность связно мыслить.

\- …что бы я делала без тебя, дорогуша, моя любовь, мой милый Артур…

**СС**

Идея Шеклболта встречаться за завтраком на следующий день не пользовалась особой популярностью среди измученной и страдающей от тяжелого похмелья элиты MLE, включая и Снейпа. Он наивно полагал, что победа принесет с собой такой долгожданный отдых от постоянной готовности к неожиданностям, которыми так изобиловала его жизнь в последнее десятилетие. Однако когда начался процесс зачистки, количество работы выросло почти вдвое, хотя непосредственная угроза жизни или конца света вроде бы миновала. Руфус предостерегал его от скоропалительных решений при разборе скелетов в шкафах – и Снейп прислушался к его совету. Этот человек сумел провести страну невредимой через очередную войну – и получил в награду только недовольный электорат, который решил, что воин, коему было позволено жестко вести себя во время кризиса, не подходит для мирного времени. Он продержался едва ли три месяца после первого падения Воландеморта; добродушный Фадж показался обществу гораздо более привлекательным кандидатом для новой, спокойной жизни.

Они не дали Скримджеру спокойно отсидеться на пенсии, когда дела приняли серьезный оборот. А поскольку Малфой не мог, по своему обыкновению, принять участие в компенсации убытков за счет парочки обедов с нужными людьми, Фаджа тоже оттеснили в пользу старого терьера с удивительной легкостью. Северус всегда считал, что политика ему не по вкусу, после неудачного увлечения в юности тем, что один ведущий академик потом назовет «Риддлизмом», тем не менее, ему категорически не нравилась идея оставить столь важное дело под управлением тех безнадежных кретинов, которые развлекали себя играми в правительстве. Он очень уважал Руфуса, но старался не слишком связывать себя с человеком, которому явно предстояло дважды войти в одну и ту же реку.

Кипы бумаг в личном кабинете Снейпа росли на глазах, пополняясь копиями отчетов со всего департамента, и настойчиво требовали его внимания. Он намеревался уделить лишний час перед сном чтению документов, так как завтра в семь утра Кингсли окажется раздражающе хорошо информированным. Либо он был сделан из железа, либо втихую использовал Маховик Времени. Только выпускник Рэйвенкло, с их манией к точности, мог впитывать в себя такие тонны бесполезной информации. Ну ладно, согласился Северус, пусть не всегда такой уж бесполезной, так как уже не раз Шеклболт доказал, что мельчайшие детали иногда оказываются важнее общеизвестных фактов. Если кто и был готов занять в ближайшее время место министра, так это он. Ему вполне по силам было даже сломать сложившуюся традицию и превратить это место работы в завидную должность. Снейп ухмыльнулся и поднялся, чтобы налить бренди, решив, что раз уж ночь ему предстоит бессонная, стоит долить внутрь немного топлива.

Он как раз стоял у бара, когда на него свалился совершенно неожиданный презент.

За облаком золы в камине появилось что-то большое, с кашлем вывалилось и приземлилось неопрятной кучей на коврик Снейпа.

\- Добрый вечер, Люциус, - произнес Снейп, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие при появлении своего суженого в столь помятом виде.

\- Зубы Мерлина! - прорычал Малфой с отвращением на перепачканном сажей лице. – Что за ужасные меры предосторожности?

\- Боюсь, в моем положении никакие меры предосторожности не будут излишними, - провозгласил Снейп, бросая несколько очистительных заклятий на следы сажи, оставленные гостем на ковре. – Тебя я, конечно, рад видеть в любое время, но всё же час уже поздний… Я думал, ты и так сильно утомлен сегодняшними событиями.

То, что Северус счел раздражением, вызванным неожиданным появлением Люциуса, быстро сменилось тревогой, а затем – хорошо отрепетированной маской недовольства всем миром.

\- Уизли, - сквозь зубы прошипел Люциус.

\- Аа, - протянул Снейп. Он плеснул бренди в два стакана и протянул один Люциусу, который рассеянно поболтал вино в стакане, вдыхая богатый букет, пока его мысли где-то далеко. Северус был рад, что правда выяснилась так быстро, и абсолютно счастлив оттого, что с этой правдой Люц пришел прямо к нему в руки. Ну, допустим, не прямо в руки, но начало было уже положено.

\- Ты знал? - Люциус вернулся в реальность, осознав, что Снейп не задает никаких вопросов.

\- Знал, - подтвердил тот.

\- Кто ещё знает? - возмутился Люциус.

\- Думаю, почти все. Драко и Рональд публично… повздорили по этому поводу, - он вспомнил тот ужасный случай, произошедший прямо на глазах у Риты Скиттер, Лавгуда и целого отделения Института Йоркширских Ведьм, прибывших в Лондон для представления общественности благотворительного календаря с их фотографиями нагишом. Люциус поднял глаза, откликнувшись на имя сына.

\- Кто победил? - спросил он.

\- Думаю, мисс Грейнджер, - коротко ухмыльнулся Снейп.

\- О, - только и смог ответить Люциус.

Они молча пили бренди, что дало возможность Снейпу повнимательнее рассмотреть нежданного гостя. Тот выглядел сильно уставшим, под серыми глазами залегли темные тени. Не добавляла гламурного блеска и дешевая пижама, но для Северуса он все равно оставался самым привлекательным из всех возможных объектов внимания. Наверное, тут не обошлось без колдовства, думал он, раз этот пятидесятилетний старый уголовник, сноб и банкрот до сих пор оказывает на меня такое влияние. Даже потеряв клыки, этот старый змей по-прежнему гипнотизировал Северуса, лишая его воли; однако Северус давно перестал быть беспомощной жертвой.

\- Сколько уже? - спросил Малфой, осушая рюмку и передавая её хозяину для новой порции. Снейп подозвал к себе бутылку и заметил, что его гость, отвыкший от воздействия алкоголя, уже слегка сполз в кресле.

\- Два года. Год переглядывались в толпе, а потом стали сношаться как кролики, когда думали, что их никто не видит, - отбросив вежливость, сказал Снейп, надеясь на ответную реакцию.

\- А что же его жена? Ах, да, я вспомнил. Газеты писали, что их взяли в заложники и потом покромсали на куски, когда они не приняли условия Темного Лорда. Похоже, Макнейр там здорово повеселился, - допив второй стакан, Люциус сполз еще ниже. – А что же за условия, я забыл?

\- Настоящей причины Пророк не озвучил, - воспоминания того страшного времени разом нахлынули на Снейпа. Молли и правда бывала назойливой, но её вклад в общее дело был практически нулевым, и никто из них, включая семеро рыжих врагов общественного порядка, не заслуживал такой кончины. – Воландеморт сказал семейке Уизли, что выпустит её невредимой, если они отдадут ему Поттера. Конечно, они давно опасались атак на свою семью в попытке достать Поттера и готовились к любым неожиданностям. Они отказались отдать его и заперли его связанного в подвале, чтобы предотвратить его геройское самоубийство (что было, признаться, моей идеей). Воландеморт ждал три недели, а потом начал присылать им небольшие посылки. – Он содрогнулся. – С тех пор прошло почти шесть лет.

\- Будь я там, я бы сразу сказал Лорду, что это не сработает, - прокомментировал Люциус. – Я могу понять его мотивы – использовать любовь, чтобы пробить их защиту, но это было похоже на шахматы, и Поттер был в роли Короля. Его бы все равно не отдали, игра была слишком прозрачной.

\- Ну, - Снейп заметил, что Люциус стал путаться в словах, и внутренне усмехнулся. Если его мозг и был слишком переполнен, чтобы дать ему спокойно заснуть, то упиться до потери сознания было хорошим способом преодолеть бессонницу. Кроме того, новость о том, что жена в его отсутствие спуталась с его давним заклятым врагом, стоило запить, и не одной рюмкой. – Без таких советников, как ты и я, его операции дали трещину. Последние пару лет он творил бесчинства и играл в кошки-мышки по всей Европе, без какого-либо ясного плана…

\- Можно я останусь у тебя? - резко оборвал его Люциус.

Снейп замолчал и уставился на Люциуса, которого слегка покачивало. Удовлетворившись неожиданным завершением первой стадии своего плана, но опасаясь, что всё происходит слишком быстро, он кивнул, изобразив напускное безразличие.

\- Как хочешь, - добавил он, пожав плечами. – Пегги приготовит тебе свободную комнату. – Это была ложь. Комната для Люциуса была приготовлена с тех пор, как он вышел из тюрьмы.

\- Наверное, не стоило покидать Нарциссу, не предупредив её? - нахмурился Люциус. – Она была так добра ко мне, забрала меня оттуда и привезла домой… Но она называет Уизли «дорогуша» и, думаю, я ей там только мешаю.

\- Вы можете обсудить всё это завтра, когда ты протрезвеешь и сможешь подумать о будущем, - Снейп знал, что ступает на скользкую почву. Кто мог знать, какой запутанный клубок эмоций возникает в семейной паре, пережившей вместе больше, чем разлуку? – Думаю, тебе, безусловно, лучше остаться здесь сегодня и поспать. Не стоит появляться перед Нарциссой в таком виде.

А я, добавил он про себя, не смогу и глаз сомкнуть, пока ты, мой прекрасный Малфой, спишь всего в паре шагов от меня и моей постели.


	5. Семь лет спустя_Часть 4

**ЛМ**

Люциус был полностью дезориентирован. Всё шло не так, и требовалось слишком много усилий, чтобы разобраться в причинах или принять решение, что делать дальше. Он чувствовал себя, как свеча, которую поставили слишком близко к огню. Особого неудобства это не доставляло, однако он страстно желал чего-то неопределенного.  
Кто-то превратил комнату в огромную колыбель, и хотя покачивание успокаивало его, было очень сложно удержаться на одной прямой. К счастью, Люциус геройски преодолел несколько злорадных попыток пола вздыбиться, как волна, и ударить его по локтям или коленям, и смог выбраться и смело улечься на… как, бишь, его? Ну вот, наконец-то можно расслабиться.

**СС**

В Лондоне никогда не бывает достаточно темно, поскольку небо отсвечивает оранжевым с заката до рассвета от сотен маггловских фонарей. Некоторые спасаются от света за толстыми шторами или непрозрачными жалюзи, чтобы избавить от мыслей о том, что они всего лишь мелкие, незначительные создания, пойманные в силки безжалостной цивилизации – и то только для того, чтобы оказаться запертыми в своем искусственно созданном мире.

Другие же, как и Северус Снейп, боятся темноты. Тени, бродящие по углам, позволяют им различать опасные и безопасные места. Крики и звуки клаксонов, разрывающие темноту ночного города, убеждают его, что он всё ещё жив, что он в своей лондонской квартире, полученной при его назначении на должность, и предыдущие семь лет не были просто кошмарным сном. Он давно покинул те места, где было слишком тихо.

Этой бессонной ночью Снейп смог задремать только к четырем, как раз, когда хор городских птиц проснулся в садике за домом, которому магией были приданы идеальные пропорции. Ему снились незаконченные вчера дела, срочные задания на утро и удивительное выражение на бледном, пересеченном морщинами лице, когда он подал его обладателю простой шоколадный бисквит. Ему так понравился вид такого Люциуса, что его гиперчувствительные рефлексы заплясали буйный танец, и он обнаружил проникновение в свою комнату, только когда пришелец забрался к нему в постель.

От мощного выброса адреналина мозг пробудился в одно мгновение, пальцы сомкнулись вокруг палочки раньше, чем он успел открыть глаза. Почему не сработала сигнализация? Его противник должен обладать огромным интеллектом, чтобы забраться в одно из самых безопасных убежищ в Волшебной Великобритании незамеченным!

Паника слегка улеглась, когда он узнал пришельца. Люциус либо ходил во сне, либо упился до бесчувствия, либо и то и другое, и просто искал человеческого тепла. Он забрался под одеяло и удовлетворенно заурчал, как животное в норе, обнаружив под боком теплого Снейпа. Вокруг его торса обвилась рука, беря его в ловушку.

\- Люциус, - тихо сказал он. – Ты что делаешь?

\- Ммм… хорошо, - промычал Люциус.

\- Люциус, проснись! - начиная волноваться, прошипел Снейп. Люциус удобно устроился у хозяина кровати на плече и громко захрапел. От царапания щетины о нежную кожу ключицы его тело пронзила цепная реакция маленьких взрывов, и он не успел сдержать порыв желания и приказать себе лежать неподвижно. В мозгу вспыхнула фраза «Бойтесь своих желаний!», и он напрягся всем телом. Это был предел его мечтаний – близость Малфоя, слегка нетрезвого, крепко обнимающего его, возносила его на высшие уровни блаженства. Судьба, видимо, решила, что была слишком добра к нему последнее время, и вернуть его к прежним неудачным отношениям, поскольку вот он, его возлюбленный – лежит в его постели и в его объятиях, но практически без сознания и не контролируя себя. Ничего из того, что так хотелось совершить в подобных обстоятельствах Северусу, не было даже приблизительно этичным или легальным, пока Люциус был в таком состоянии. Искушение воспользоваться ситуацией было так велико, что его бросило в пот от усиленной борьбы с собой. Забывшись, Люциус пробормотал что-то и прижался так тесно, что Снейпу захотелось кричать.

Попав в подобную ситуацию, истинные гриффиндорцы, с которыми он прошел бок о бок почти всю войну, не думали бы дважды. Они бы сразу перебрались на отдельный диван без всякого злого умысла. Большинство же слизеринцев беззастенчиво воспользовалось бы ситуацией – а потом применило бы парочку стирающих память заклятий. Уже не впервые Снейп метался между двумя мировоззрениями – одновременно страдая от вида упущенных возможностей и кляня себя за излишнюю праведность.

Если бы ещё от Малфоя не пахло так волшебно! Это был не обезоруживающе искусственный запах средств после бритья, которым пахли мальчики, приводимые им с Кингс Кросс, но честный запах пота после тяжелого дня и алкоголя, потребленного несколько часов назад. Крайне органичный, индивидуальный и абсолютно крышесносный запах для человека, пытающего справиться с возбуждением! Люциус мягко мурлыкнул во сне, и Снейп застонал в голос.

И что ему теперь прикажете делать?

**ЛМ**

Люциус пытался сообразить, какие тролли плясали ночью у него на голове.

Он вроде бы не читал ничего о том, что эти твари были призваны помочь охранникам Азкабана, хотя, возможно, об этом просто не сообщили публично. Он замахал руками, пытаясь отогнать их или хотя бы привлечь внимание к своему плачевному положению прежде, чем его раздавят насмерть, когда его рука схватилась за кубок, парящий в воздухе рядом с ним. Нет, не парящий, потому что его сжимала тонкая костлявая рука.

\- Господину следует выпить это, - произнес бесцветный высокий голос.

\- Что? - только и смог сказать Люциус.

\- Хозяин велел мне дать это вам, когда вы проснетесь, - снова произнес голос. Его обладатель, казалось, скучал, словно бы у него были более интересные дела, которыми он предпочел бы заняться.

Люциус дрожащей рукой взял кубок и выпил. Жидкость пролилась внутрь, словно раздробленный лед, и он запоздало подумал, что стоило спросить, что это было. Однако тролль, наконец, спрыгнул с его головы, а он почувствовал себя более свежим и полностью отдохнувшим.

Он сел на кровати, протер глаза – и внезапно обнаружил себя не в своей камере. На него разом нахлынули все события вчерашнего дня – его освобождение, Драко, Нарцисса, спутавшаяся с этим инферналом Уизли, и ночной побег к Северусу. Северус, его спаситель и его друг.

Он особенно улыбнулся последнему воспоминанию, как единственному позитивному событию из его новой жизни, сообразив, как же полезно в его нынешней ситуации быть на короткой ноге с главой MLE, которого, к тому же, похоже сильно тянет к недавнему уголовнику.

\- Не слишком ли вы стары для таких игр? - ворвался тоненький голосок в его мечтания. Он оглянулся – и увидел маленького домового эльфа, который критически оглядывал его, сложив на груди руки. На эльфе было надето бледно-голубое платьице, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что это эльфийка.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду – стар? - вспыхнул Люциус. В поведении эльфийки не было заметно никакого низкопоклонства или желания понравиться, или стремления не попадаться людям на глаза. Она лениво облокотилась на прикроватную тумбочку и оглядела Люциуса, отчего он испытал неловкость.

\- Большинство мужчин, которых я нахожу в постели хозяина, как минимум на двадцать лет моложе тебя, - ухмыльнулась она. – Не думала, что его привлекает седина. Но у вас, видимо, остались светлые волосы, так как он предпочитает длинноволосых блондинов.

\- Седина? - заорал Люциус, потом прочистил горло и постарался придать голосу спокойные интонации, заметив, что от выброса стихийной магии задрожали стекла. – Должен сказать, что у меня идеально…

\- Как бы там ни было, - презрительно махнула маленькой ручкой эльфийка, - вы хотя бы волшебник, в отличие от большинства из них. Мне велено присматривать за вами весь день, пока не вернется хозяин. Так чего изволите – завтрак, душ? Душ вам не повредил бы.

\- Я… - Люциус с трудом стерпел очередную дерзость со стороны эльфийки, подивившись явному несоответствию в её речи. – Ты говоришь не как домовый эльф, или, по крайней мере, ведёшь себя не как они.

\- Меня обучили красноречию, - ответило существо с недовольной гримаской. – Хозяин сказал, что от моей грамматики у него волосы дыбом встают, поэтому мне пришлось учиться много недель. – К насмешливому тону эльфийки Люциус уже начинал привыкать.

\- Ты – семейный эльф Снейпа? - спросил он, зная, что если что и могло изменить обычный характер и натуру эльфийки, так это долгая служба у хозяина вроде Снейпа.

\- Снейпа? - возмущенно прокричала она. – Этого грязного последыша полукровки и предателя рода? Ему по рождению не положены эльфы! - Она вдруг осеклась, видимо, вспомнив, что для эльфа оскорблять хозяина непростительно, с большой неохотой подошла к двери, лицо её исказилось в ожидании сильной боли, и она со всей силы прищемила пальцы дверью. Люциус, конечно, не говорил по-эльфийски, но последовавший поток слов явно не предназначался для приличного общества. Она с обиженным выражением прижала раненую руку к груди и перешла обратно на английский. – Я всю жизнь прослужила в Департаменте Правопорядка, как и мои предки. Мы всегда гордились тем, что служим своей стране, обслуживая её уважаемых правителей, но все они были более чистой крови, чем он. Это же не кровь, а смесь эля, кетчупа и спермы, клянусь Мерлином!

\- А что насчет тех мальчиков? - рискнул спросить Люциус, в душе посмеиваясь над некоторыми низкородными привычками Снейпа, которые он изо всех сил пытался скрыть от своих прежних коллег – чистокровных Пожирателей Смерти.

\- А, ну это нормально для политика, - серьезно ответила эльфийка.

Только по прошествии времени до Люциуса дошли некоторые факты, сообщенные эльфийкой, на которые он не обратил внимания под влиянием эмоций. Он оглядел комнату, в которой находился, отметив взглядом заложенную закладкой подшивку газет на боковом столике, серый халат, висящий на внутренней стороне двери, поношенные кожаные тапочки на коврике рядом с кроватью, и множество других мелких признаков того, что на этот раз он не был отправлен в комнату для гостей.

\- Так я – в кровати Снейпа? - спросил он, начиная испытывать неловкость.

\- Да, - ответила эльфийка, саркастично ухмыльнувшись.

Люциус вздрогнул всем телом. Он помнил кошмарное путешествие по каминной сети, закончившееся неблагородным приземлением в квартире Северуса, помнил, как Снейп предложил ему бренди и как он выглядел таким расслабленным в своей белой рубашке и черных брюках. А потом... ничего. Он пошарил у себя в голове, отчаянно пытаясь вытащить из памяти еще какие-нибудь воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, но безуспешно. Посмотрев на себя, он обнаружил, что на нем по-прежнему надета пижама, купленная для него Нарциссой – а правда ли это? Может, это была старая пижама Уизли... От этой мысли его слегка затошнило, и он отказался думать о ком-либо из этих двоих, пока его собственная ситуация не прояснится.

Что сделал с ним Снейп? Полное отсутствие какого-либо намека на воспоминания позволяло предположить применение «Обливиэйт», что также позволяло серьезно предположить возможность некоторых неуместных событий, которые Снейп хотел бы скрыть от Люциуса. Он поерзал в кровати, пытаясь определить, был ли причинен урон его телу, прежде чем осознал, что такой умница, как Северус Снейп, навряд ли стал бы оставлять следы своего деяния. Люциус снова потер глаза и негромко попросил эльфийку зайти попозже, так как ему нужно было побыть одному.

Он вспомнил давние подшучивания своих друзей, мусоливших давно надоевшую шутку о том, что Снейпу нравится Люциус. Он вспомнил, с какой заботой и вниманием Снейп всегда относился к Нарциссе и Драко, да и к самому Люциусу, будучи всегда готов усмехнуться в ответ на его шутку или посодействовать в менее гламурных делах на службе у Темного Лорда, давая Люциусу возможность спокойно наслаждаться жизнью. Много позже стало известно, что некоторые из этих действий – командировки на Ноктюрн-Аллею, передача сообщений сочувствующим волшебникам – совершались ради сбора информации для Дамблдора. Однако у него не было причин оставаться рядом с Люциусом теперь, когда всё было позади. Трогательная демонстрация дружбы с человеком, с которого абсолютно нечего было взять, переговоры о его освобождении, то, как он впитывал все эмоции Люциуса во время их бесед – все эти вещи были явно продиктованы какими-то более личными причинами. Если Растабан и компания были правы, и Снейп увлекся Люцем еще почти в детстве, то его вряд ли можно было обвинить в том, что он воспользовался своей недавно обретенной позицией силы и затруднительным положением, в котором оказался Люциус, чтобы наконец-то заполучить желаемое. По сути, Люциус ведь сам предложил себя на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

К сожалению, большинству его ровесников было известно, какой эффект производит бренди на Малфоя, про это даже сочинили небольшую шутку после особо тяжелого похмелья, закончившегося в борделе вскоре после его женитьбы. Было бы вполне логично со стороны Снейпа напоить его, чтобы потом воспользоваться его беспомощностью. По сути, поменяйся они ролями – Люциус именно так бы и поступил…

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, привыкая к мысли о том, что прошлой ночью его, вполне вероятно, трахнул этот сальноволосый маленький хулиган Северус Снейп, который Мерлин-знает-что делал с его бесчувственным телом, а потом стер ему память. Но… ожидаемое отвращение и гнев почему-то не приходили. Вместо этого, его мысли непременно возвращались к этому человеку, который излучал успех и властность в своем напыщенном кабинете, который первым встретил его после выхода из Азкабана, к которому он потом ввалился полуодетым посреди ночи, к его сверкающим темным глазам и медлительным движениям. Он представил, как эти длинные пальцы касаются его, пробуждая плоть, так соскучившуюся по нежным прикосновениям за долгие годы одиночества. Этот шелковый голос вполне мог бы шептать ему всякие милые нежности, высказывая все те восторги, что копились в его обладателе со времен его неуклюжего детства, пока его руки творили бы со своей жертвой все те восхитительно-порочные вещи, в которых он, возможно, натренировался со своими случайно знакомыми блондинами в этой самой комнате.

Пары минут раздумий Люциусу хватило, чтобы понять, что им, скорее, движет разочарование оттого, что он ничего не помнит из событий прошедшей ночи.

**СС**

Совещание за завтраком проходило ожидаемо скучно, хотя Шеклболт лучился бодростью, несмотря на столь ранний час. Снейп привык спать мало или не спать совсем, однако, достаточного количества эспрессо хватило, чтобы стали дрожать руки и соображать голова. В восемь утра их прервал срочный вызов от Нарциссы. Северус ответил ей из отдельной комнаты.

\- Северус, я только что получила от тебя сову, - она казалось усталой, а без косметики выглядела старше. – С ним всё в порядке? Он очень зол?

\- Ну, он воспринял эту новость лучше, чем я ожидал, - ровно произнес Снейп. – Хотя на него столько всего свалилось вчера, поэтому точно сказать не могу. Я посоветую ему поговорить с тобой, как только это будет возможно, уверен, вам есть что обсудить…

\- Ты не возражаешь, если он побудет у тебя, пока не придет в себя? - прервала его Нарцисса. – Я, конечно, за него в ответе, но если с ним будет сложно, я бы предпочла, чтобы он не оставался в моем доме. Артур настаивает, чтобы я переехала в Нору, но сейчас это только разожжет страсти. Тем более, я уверена, что ты хорошо о нем позаботишься.

Суровый взрослый мужчина, способный руководить битвами и успешно обводить вокруг пальца хитрейших волшебников в истории, Снейп неожиданно покраснел. Нарцисса понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Так я права, не так ли? - с улыбкой спросила она.

\- Не знаю, о чем вы, мадам, - ответил собеседник, не настолько ровно, как хотел бы.

\- Не прикидывайся дураком, Северус. Ты всегда хотел его, ещё когда мы в школе учились, это было видно даже слепому, уж мне-то точно. Это – твой лучший шанс, и я знаю, что ты собираешься им воспользоваться. Я гораздо спокойнее выйду за Артура, если буду знать, что у Люциуса есть ты, - она сухо усмехнулась, послав в комнату облачко серого пепла. – Похоже, будто я даю тебе разрешение спать с моим мужем, пока я умываю руки, не так ли?

\- Нарцисса… - он сделал паузу, не зная, что сказать. Он никогда не готовился к такого рода разговору с женщиной, которой завидовал столь страстно. Всё происходящее казалось слишком нереальным. Ему представилась замечательная возможность уяснить, наконец, что-то такое, что неприятно свербело у него в мозгу с самого начала разговора. – А если бы Люциус попросил тебя дать ему ещё один шанс, если бы он решил, что всё ещё любит тебя и хочет попробовать искупить все прошлые ошибки, ты пошла бы на это?

Она глубоко вздохнула и потерла лоб рукой, прежде чем ответить.

\- Нет, - ответ прозвучал твердо, но с легкой ноткой грусти. – Люциус всегда был мил со мной, но наша любовь прошла. Он чуть не убил моего сына, и я люблю Артура. – Она взглянула на собеседника с полуулыбкой, которая делала её похожей на младшую сестру и за которой обычно прятали сильную боль. Глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза, она спросила: - Этого ты ждал?

Снейп отвернулся, жалея о количестве выпитого кофе, которое не позволяло оставаться спокойным. Не дождавшись ответа, Нарцисса улыбнулась шире.

\- Бери его, он твой, Северус. Видит Мерлин, ты его заслужил.


	6. Семь лет спустя_Часть 5

**ЛМ**

Встреча за ланчем с его уже-почти-экс-супругой прошла лучше, чем он предполагал. Теперь, когда он получил возможность акклиматизироваться в странном новом мире, возникшем за время его пребывания в Азкабане, он по-новому взглянул на Нарциссу и увидел совершенно другую женщину, чем та, на которой он когда-то женился. Если отбросить в сторону внешнее впечатление, было ясно, что пропасть, возникшую между ними за восемь таких разных лет, уже не преодолеть. Сейчас она была сильнее его, она стала независимой, она выжила. Восемь лет назад она упала с вершины жизни на самое дно, и всё же она шаг за шагом сумела вернуться к респектабельности, завязав кое-какие тесные, хоть и не такие гламурные, связи, и всё это – своими собственными силами.

Люциус понимал, что ему нечего предложить этой женщине. Медленно переводя взгляд от её располневших лодыжек к пышным бедрам, он вдруг понял, что, возможно, даже не смог бы спать с ней. Даже если бы она этого хотела, а судя по блеску в её глазах при каждом упоминании имени Уизли, не так-то она этого и хотела.

\- Дорогой мой, - вздохнула она, не поднимая глаз от коротко остриженных ногтей, пока Люциус не обратил внимания, что на её руках не было колец. – После всей помпы и фанфар нашего бракосочетания, немного жаль заканчивать всё так тихо, только между нами двоими.

\- Ты бы предпочла званый вечер? - спросил Люциус, с трудом натянув улыбку. – Нарцисса и Люциус Малфой сердечно приглашают вас на свой развод – завтрак, церемония и шампанское гарантированы. Строгий черный костюм, экипажи в полночь.

\- Да, и обязательно с тиснением, - подхватила она. – На белой бумаге, нет, лучше на кремовой. Боже, я не знаю, каким цветом сделать вензель. Серым?

\- Черным, дорогуша, - пошутил он. – С разбитыми сердцами по углам.

\- И маленькие херувимчики с поломанными крылышками… о, Мерлин, Люциус, извини, - она прижала к лицу носовой платок, и её голос дрогнул. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что для меня это нелегко? Что я уже сотню раз обо всём этом передумала?

Он инстинктивно дернулся обнять её и положил руку на плечи так же, как делал это в молодые годы, если приходилось расстроить её своей эгоистичностью. За долгую жизнь случались масса таких мелких расстройств, будь то по вине Темного Лорда, настаивавшего, чтобы его последователи ставили его интересы выше своих, или из-за его интрижек с мужчинами. Как бы он ни старался заметать все следы, Нарцисса всегда выводила его на чистую воду и расстраивалась из-за этого. Они просидели довольно долго, молча прощаясь друг с другом.

Наконец от неудобной позы у Люциуса заныло колено, и он поднялся.

\- Уизли хоть заботится о тебе? - Это было первое связное предложение, пришедшее ему в голову, но произнеся его, он вдруг остро осознал, что хочет слышать ответ.

\- Да, он милый, - заверила его Нарцисса. – Он возится со мной, как с малым ребенком, и столько всего делает для меня… – Она замолчала, словно подбирая слова, чтобы Люциус не подумал, что новый избранник заботится о ней лучше, чем он, и не воспринял это заявление как критику в свой адрес. Настала тишина.

\- Прости меня, Нарцисса, - наконец сказал он, чувствуя, как и в разговоре с Драко, что слова не способны выразить, насколько он сожалеет о своей глупости.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, - сказала она бодро, встав и оглаживая юбку, словно давая понять, что момент для выражения эмоций уже прошел. - Мы ещё неплохо справились, вспомни бедную Молли и моих сестер! Молодой Финнеган даже не осознает, что он человек, не говоря уже о собственном имени. Мы, слава Мерлину, здоровы, у нас есть наш сын и те, кто готов заботиться о нас, а этого не купишь за деньги!

\- Хорошо сказано, - снисходительно заметил Люциус. – Но когда ты сказала: «те, кто готов заботиться о нас»…

Он отшатнулся от её неожиданно сурового выражения лица.

\- Не будь дураком, Люциус, - прошипела она. – Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю. Он – твоя единственная надежда на лучшее будущее после всего, что случилось, и многие отдали бы свою правую руку за такой шанс. Если твое сердце молчит, послушай хотя бы свой ум. Он сейчас на подъеме, Скримджеру осталось недолго, а с правильной поддержкой он может достичь всего. – Она смягчилась, выдав достаточно аргументов, и мягко добавила: - Он любит тебя, Люциус. Белла и девчонка Клируотер почти добили его пять лет назад, и единственный, кого он звал в агонии, был ты. Не упусти этот шанс!

**СС**

Окклюменция – полезная штука для жизни, особенно в таких смертельно опасных играх, как шпионаж. Северус воспользовался ею, чтобы изгнать любые мысли о Люциусе, отвлекавшие его от важных дел в правительстве, которых навалилось в тот день выше головы. Он заставил себя забыть разговор с Нарциссой, полный скрытых смыслов и недомолвок, и отогнал подальше сомнения, чтобы не отвлекали его от повседневных дел. Должность его уровня не позволяла пропустить ни одного важного факта или нюанса в разговоре и остановиться за шаг до победы только из-за того, что он отвлечется на личные дела. Политика, как оказалось, немногим отличается от приготовления зелий или учительства: ни там, ни тут нельзя отвлечься ни на минуту… Приходилось постоянно оставаться начеку и быть готовым ко всему. Появление новой фракции, неожиданное изменение консистенции или бумажная бомбочка, пролетевшая по классу, – для любого события всегда имелись свои причины.  
Но и этот рабочий день наконец-то закончился, и Северус, потирая уставшую от долгого напряжения шею, отправился домой, где его должен был ждать возлюбленный Люциус. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив прощальные слова Нарциссы: она убеждала его взять то, что само идёт ему в руки. Немного удачи – и, возможно, сегодня всё получится, как он задумывал.

Узнав своего создателя, охранные чары плавно замедлили полёт Северуса через камин и выпустили его на ковер без единого пятнышка золы. Однако дома его ждало совершенно неожиданное зрелище – невероятная манифестация ожидала его в его собственной гостиной, и он едва не потерял сознание от шока.

**ЛМ**

За один день Люциусу удалось переделать кучу дел. Едва проснувшись, он обнаружил, что приставания Северуса Снейпа ему совсем не противны, и он был бы не прочь повторить. На этот раз – желательно в полном сознании. В полдень он первым из своего уважаемого рода, начиная с прибытия Главы рода, Гийома «Сан Мерси» де Малфуа, в Англию в 1066 году, согласился на развод. Обычно в его семье неудачливые браки расторгались более простым способом, но при этом прекращались и другие жизненные процессы…

Как только Пегги осознала, с кем имеет дело, с ней стало гораздо проще договориться. Обнаружив, что имеет дело с особой истинно чистой крови, эльфийка превзошла самое себя, организуя гостю баню, массаж и маникюр, используя магические грязи и нагретые камни, втирая масла в его волосы и вообще носясь с ним, как с писаной торбой, пока он полностью не растекся от расслабления. Это было великолепно.

Счастливо вздыхая, пока они вытирала его ноги мягким, пахнущим лавандой полотенцем, Люциус всё же заставил свой мозг проснуться. Нарцисса ясно дала ему понять, что дружба со Снейпом является для него единственным шансом на достойную жизнь в магическом обществе – и Нарцисса была права, как всегда права. Более того, Снейп был явно неравнодушен к Люциусу, хотел его, а может быть, даже любил. Раньше Люц, всегда окружённый толпой поклонников, не обратил бы на него никакого внимания. Огромное количество магов и ведьм так и жаждали заполучить Люциуса в свои объятия. Он нуждался в Северусе разве что, как в умном коллеге в среде Пожирателей Смерти или в роли подходящего учителя для Драко, так как учить сына жизни у Люца никогда не хватало времени.

Возможно, его тонкий вкус завял, как экзотический цветок, в неподходящих условиях Азкабана, однако ранее он никогда не обращал внимания на все те интригующие детали в манерах и внешности Снейпа, которые были так очевидны ему сейчас, если не обращать внимания на ужасающе огромный нос и неприветливый взгляд. Эти атрибуты, как и мертвенная бледность кожи, не так уж бросались в глаза по сравнению с иными достижениями, которых смог добиться этот человек к своим пятидесяти годам. Более вероятным притягательным фактором во внешности этого черноволосого бледного мужчины с идеальной осанкой была его власть. Власть не наложишь, как грим у косметолога, и не замаскируешь гламурными чарами. Это была власть в чистом виде, и именно к ней Люциуса влекло всю жизнь, как других влекут вино или азартные игры.

Люциусу страстно хотелось иметь будущее, и Северус мог ему это обеспечить. Северус хотел Люциуса, а Люциусу с течением жизни стало нравиться, когда его имеют. Поэтому – не стоило усложнять себе жизнь. Снейп получал в свое пользование умного супруга, чьи манеры и воспитание могут оказаться полезным активом в высших кругах, где он теперь вращался, да ещё и человека, о котором он мечтал чуть ли не всю свою жизнь. Люциус же собирался воспользоваться единственным шансом реабилитироваться в обществе да ещё и получить в придачу пищу, кров и теплое тело рядом. Итак, всё складывалось просто идеально.

\- Пегги, - обратился он к эльфу, нахмурившись, словно случилось что-то нехорошее, – мне совершенно нечего надеть.

\- Я выстирала вашу пижаму, Мастер Малфой, - она указала на сложенное стопкой скучное хлопковое рубище, совершенно непригодное для его далеко идущих целей. Он приподнял бровь и заговорщически наклонился к эльфийке.

\- Думаю, для такого мага, как я, ты смогла бы найти что-нибудь получше, - убедительно сказал он. Она моргнула, заворачивая его в халат, и потащила в комнату Снейпа.

\- У хозяина небольшой гардероб, - презрительно засопела она, открывая дверцы шкафа. – У него есть хорошие вещи, но всё только черное, к сожалению. Уверена, мы подберем вам что-нибудь подходящее.

Десятью минутами позже Люциус стоял перед высоким зеркалом и с удовольствием оглядывал себя в полный рост без искажений, с которыми приходилось смиряться, разглядывая себя в чашке тюремного кофе. Увиденное не так уж разочаровало его. Усилиями Пегги волосы выглядели здоровее и белее, чем они того заслуживали. Его кожу всё ещё заливала мертвенная бледность, но он наотрез отказался от любых зелий для загара, которые делали мужчин его возраста похожими на рождественские мандарины. Вместо этого он выбрал то, что, по-видимому, служило Снейпу выходной мантией, заклинанием придал ей серо-стальной цвет (так шедший к его глазам), пару черных брюк и белую рубашку с высоким воротом. Как ни странно, вещи сидели на Люциусе почти идеально, так как за последнее время Снейп слегка поправился, а Люциус, напротив, похудел на кошмарной тюремной еде. Люциус по-прежнему был выше Снейпа на пару дюймов, но Снейп всегда предпочитал, чтобы вещи были ему чуть велики по росту, и Пегги пришлось внести всего пару изменений.

\- Мастер Малфой! Да вы выглядите на миллион галеонов! - воскликнула она и запрыгала от радости, демонстрируя традиционное для эльфов восхищение.

\- Думаешь, Северусу понравится? - Люциус немного отвык от восхищения собой, да и не знал, куда деть руки в отсутствие любимой трости.

\- О, да хозяин просто слюной изойдет! - завизжала она.

\- Ты, наверное, хотела сказать «восхитится»? – мягко поправил он.

\- Нет, - затрясла головой она. – Я именно так и хотела сказать.

\- А, ну тогда ладно, - уж если он собирался стать партнером Снейпа на долгое время, придется поддерживать в нем интерес к своей персоне. Нарцисса, кажется, намекала, что многие не отказались бы стать его партнерами, и, наверняка, многие из них были моложе или лучше сложены, чем побитый жизнью бывший Лорд Малфой. Простой, без всяких украшений вид может лучше подойти для того, чтобы казаться скромным и нуждающимся в спасении души и тела.

В соседней комнате полыхнул камин, и Пегги доложила о возвращении хозяина, бросившись со щеткой сметать с него каминную пыль, или какое там ещё у неё было дело поважнее, чем развлекать Люциуса. Он расправил плечи, поправил воротник и медленно вышел из комнаты.

Момент встречи прошел феерически хорошо. Обычно невозмутимое выражение лица Снейпа медленно таяло по мере того, как его глаза скользили вверх и вниз по Люциусу.

\- Как прошел день, Северус? - нарушил минуту молчания Люциус, добавляя в голос как можно больше участия и заинтересованности, но не слишком, чтобы не показаться неискренним, намеренно задержавшись на имени любовника и произнеся его почти шепотом. Его удовлетворение ситуацией ещё более возросло, когда Снейп оказался неспособным говорить и стоял столбом, уставившись на своего гостя. Люциус посмотрел на свои одежды, словно видел их в первый раз. - Я надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать? Стыдно признать, но моя единственная пара одежды осталась у Нарциссы. Если предпочитаешь, я могу снять…

\- Да, - пророкотал Снейп с совершенно диким взглядом, прежде чем смог справиться со своим остолбенением. Он зримо встряхнулся и прочистил горло. – Ну, то есть, нет, конечно, я не возражаю! Можешь пользоваться чем угодно в этом доме.

Этот львиный рык и смятение собеседника сполна убедили Люциуса в правоте слов Нарциссы, да, видимо, и Рабастана. Он, крадучись, приблизился к Снейпу, и давно, казалось, почившая в бозе самоуверенность Малфоя буквально парализовала его жертву. Он остановился в считанных дюймах от крючковатого носа собеседника и понизил голос до шепота.

\- Чем угодно? - едва слышно произнес он.

Снейп кивнул, словно удерживая рвущуюся упасть челюсть крайним усилием воли.

\- Даже тобой? - Люциус придвинулся ещё ближе, пока не заметил блеск на коже, не почувствовал запах кофе и ментола в его дыхании и – впервые – не разглядел оттенки цвета на границе радужки и зрачка Северуса.

\- Если хочешь, - в тон ему прошептал Северус, и его зрачки расширились, словно удивляясь сказанным им словам.

\- Я хочу, - промурлыкал Люциус, преодолевая ничтожное расстояние между их губами.


	7. Семь лет спустя_Часть 6 (последняя)

**СС**

Всё произошло как-то слишком быстро, но Снейп понимал, что разорвать этот поцелуй уже невозможно. Люциус ослеплял, как никогда, даже более чем в первый раз, когда это был одетый в собственную одежду неотразимый молодой денди – отполированный, с идеальными манерами и безумно аппетитный тип, в которого Снейп влюбился с первого взгляда. Снейп на время утратил лидерство, так как совершенно не ожидал встретить у себя дома воплощение своей давней фантазии – ну, или, по крайней мере, её начальной сцены. Однако уже через пару секунд горячего поцелуя он осознал, что Люциус нуждался в партнере гораздо больше после многих лет, проведённых в холоде одиночной камеры.

Люциус стонал, пожирая рот Северуса, как оголодавший зверь, слишком разгоряченный, чтобы обращать внимание на случайные столкновения зубов, неаппетитные звуки или потребность дышать. Его руки обвились вокруг талии Снейпа и сжимали, пока ему не стало больно. О таком волшебном и возбуждающем поцелуе Северус мечтал всю жизнь, но скоро ему стало явно недоставать кислорода. Люциус словно хотел высосать в поцелуе его душу, как гламурный призрак дементора. Легкие почти заболели, и лишь инстинкт самосохранения заставил его преодолеть жажду и оторваться от партнёра ради глотка воздуха.

\- Северуссс, - зашипел Люциус таким низким, грудным голосом, каким мог бы обладать какой-нибудь жадный злой дух. Лишившись губ Северуса, он принялся за его подбородок, целуя и посасывая его так, что это выбивало любые связные мысли из головы захваченного им в плен политика.

\- Погоди, ты уверен? - он постарался отодвинуть Люциуса достаточно далеко, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но когда это, наконец, удалось, для чего ему пришлось потянуть своего визави за волосы, его серые глаза отказывались фокусироваться, и в них горела такая страсть, что слова были уже не нужны…

**ЛМ ******

**Люциус понять не мог, как ему удалось прожить целых восемь лет без такого наслаждения. Теперь, когда он лежал, насытившись, завернутый в мягкое одеяло и ощущая искры удовольствия по всему телу, мир казался ему белым и пушистым. Губы его опухли, сердцебиение ощущалось где-то пониже спины, всё лицо, да и почти все тело, горело от поцелуев. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы открывать глаза. Он лежал в постели, привалившись к Северусу, снова и снова прокручивая в голове причины приятных легких повреждений на теле и абсолютно не желая возвращаться во внешний мир.**

**Повернув голову, он зарылся носом в удивительно приятно пахнущие волосы Снейпа. Он снова провалился в сон, но немного позже проснулся от двух тихих голосов, чьи обладатели явно старались не разбудить его.**

**\- …нет, не этот. Бордовый, да, вот этот. Можешь капнуть мне пару капель в ладонь? Он лежит на моей руке, а я не хочу его беспокоить.**

**\- Вы ранены, хозяин?**

**\- У меня немного болит шея оттого, что я часть прошлой ночи провел на софе. Да, вот так намного лучше.**

**В этом обмене репликами прозвучало что-то очень важное, но пытаться это запомнить было сейчас выше его сил. Голоса стали почти не слышными, так что он с трудом разбирал слова.**

**\- Хозяин?**

**\- Что, Пегги?**

**\- Этот мне нравится. Можно, он останется у нас?**

**Последовала пауза, во время которой Люциус почувствовал на себе два пристальных взгляда. Он с большим трудом приоткрыл один глаз.**

**\- Почему бы и нет, Пегги, - прозвучал ответ. Снейп неожиданно улыбнулся, и такой широкой улыбки Люциус, пожалуй, никогда у него не видел за все долгие годы их знакомства. Края лица словно собрались в складки, а уголки рта поднялись выше крючковатого кончика носа, обнажив ряды неровных зубов. Улыбка придавала его лицу глуповатое выражение. Возможно, поэтому она так редко озаряла беспристрастное лицо Снейпа. Люциус приподнял голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть то, что показалось ему неожиданно красивым в неярком свете лондонской ночи, но Снейп заметил его движение – и странный ритуал благословения прервался.**

**\- А ты тоже хочешь, чтобы я остался, или дело только в эльфийке, любящей чистую кровь? - вопрос был делом вежливости, так как ответом Люциусу уже служили прохладные руки Снейпа вокруг его тела.**

**\- Мы оба этого хотим, - Северус поцеловал его в щеку, а затем – в губы. – Хотя и по двум совершенно разным причинам.**

**\- Ну, тогда я, пожалуй, останусь, - объявил Люциус, заслужив ещё одну столь непривычную взору улыбку.**

**Они снова занялись любовью, на этот раз более медленно, словно смакуя каждое движение и прикосновение, которое не успели распробовать в первом порыве страсти. Это совершенно не походило на возню с продажными юнцами, с которыми Люциус привык удовлетворять свои необычные аппетиты за время своего брака. Северус был нежен и почти благоговеен в каждом жесте, каждый его поцелуй был полон заботы и мягкости, пока Люциус чуть не кончил от одного предвкушения.**

**Если такова была первая страница его новой жизни, то ему было не на что жаловаться. За два дня он проделал путь от безнадежно опозоренного, обанкротившегося и всеми забытого бывшего уголовника до изнеженного любовника одного из самых властительных магов страны. Потеря Мэнора и бегство его жены к тупице Уизли уже не так тяготили сердце, поскольку всё остальное складывалось вполне благополучно.**

**Руки и голос Снейпа приводили тело в давно забытый трепет, а его улыбка наполнила сердце неожиданным теплом. Люциус вдруг понял, что хочет видеть её снова и снова.**

**Как можно чаще.**

**Конец.**


End file.
